Many remodeling jobs require the removal of old paint from various surfaces, such as walls or the like. Stripping old paint from such surfaces can be an onerous task, and thus the art has proposed many forms of paint strippers.
These paint strippers range from general and special tools, such as simple scrapers and heat guns, to special paint removing compositions, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,185 and 4,639,327, the disclosures of both patents being incorporated herein by reference.
While successful in many situations, these known methods and means have drawbacks such as cost, ease of use and safety.
A particularly serious drawback of these known means and methods occurs when a difficult-to reach area, such as a tight corner or a crack, or an area adjacent to a door or window, must be stripped. The heat guns, for example, may not be adapted for use in such tight areas, and thus will not be as effective as possible.
The compounds such as are disclosed in the aforementioned incorporated patents, can be difficult and unwieldy to use. This is particularly so if the substance must be applied in one step and one or more additional steps must be used to complete the stripper application and paint removal process. While such multi-step processes may not be difficult in open areas, they can prove to be particularly onerous in tight, hard-to-reach areas. The tight area must be worked numerous times to complete the process, thereby multiplying the difficulties associated with working in such an area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a paint remover that can be easily used in hard-to reach areas.